


Meetings

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re a college professor and you have the hottest boss on the planet. Only problem is you can’t see him and avoid the bane of your existence at the same time.





	Meetings

Prompt from anon: From the ‘send me a number and Ill write a short AU’ could you do number three? If I remember correctly, it’s 'students and teacher. Please don’t make me choose between Steve and Johnny. . Just make me happy and do both one could be a principal

…

So because this kind of thing still kind of makes me uncomfortable (and don’t ask why, there isn’t actually a reason) I’m going to try something and switch it a smidge. Hopefully you still like it!

…

You hate meetings.

Working for one of the best private colleges in the country, you have certain standards. You have to fill out a weekly report on every class’ progress, you had to send the principal daily emails stating what you wanted to teach, and you had to meet with the principle every Saturday. Most teachers hated it, but you didn’t mind it at all except for one thing.

Meetings.

Not that the principal, Steve Rogers, is a problem; he’s actually great. He’s funny, smart, and actually cares about both the staff and the students. But sitting down for a couple of hours to talk about what you did wrong was your least favorite thing about the last principal. Now that Steve is in charge, things have been a lot smoother, but you have yet to actually have a meeting with him, always making excuses to avoid him altogether.

It doesn’t help that you’re insanely attracted to the man.

You sigh wearily, rubbing your temples and staring at the essay in front of you. Your meeting was supposed to start an hour ago, but you sent him an email saying you were extremely busy grading papers and you couldn’t afford to stop for a meeting. You needed a break, but going outside and risking your boss seeing you… well, you’d rather not mess with that. You sigh again and reach for your cold cup of coffee.

Someone knocks on your door, and before taking a drink you call, “Come in,”

The door opens, and you choke on your drink the moment you see the familiar blonde head, the baby blue eyes instantly landing on you. “(Y/N).”

You swallow awkwardly, your face burning. “Mr. Rogers.”

“Steve,” He walks in and instantly stares at the two essays in front of you. “I can see you’re very busy.”

You wince, wishing you could disappear. “Steve-”

He leans forward suddenly, planting his hands on the desk and leaning close enough for your noses to brush. You stare at him with wide eyes, seeing his shoulderblades pushed back like a cat, and with a low voice he asks, “Why are you avoiding me?”

You swallow nervously, and his eyes flick to your lips before darting back to your eyes. “I- I just don’t like meetings, and-”

He moves forward, catching your lips and taking whatever you were going to say from them. His tongue begs for entrance, and you close your eyes and open for him, lifting your hands to his face and tugging on his hair. He growls, leaning even closer and making the kiss much harder, and you have to pull away, gasping for air as he stares at you with heated eyes.

“You don’t like meetings,” He muses, lifting a hand to your face and brushing your bottom lip with his thumb. “I think we can fix that.”

You can’t help but agree.


End file.
